Fugato no Tamashi (双子の魂)
by 36sakuya76
Summary: Why does the name Rath give Nohiro a headache? What happened to Nohiro's memories? Where did he get his mysterious powers? Who is he and what is his connection with Rath? And what does a mysterious and powerful miko have anything to do with it? Follow Nohiro on his journey as he discovers who he is and where he came from.
1. A Demon Lord Lost

**Author's note:** Here are some things you need to know or at least keep in mind while you're reading this fic.

\- If you do not like the Sesshoumaru/Kikyou pairing that's too bad. I like this couple and I think it could work. But this story isn't about their romance, how they met or anything like that. It mostly focuses on their son and what he has to do with the connection of Rath and Nohiro.

\- In order for this story to make sense and not be confusing you need to be done with the Dragon Knights manga. If you are not finished there are 26 volumes and you need to read at least up to 25. **SPOILER!** In volume 25, Nadil talks to Rath about how he was the Demon King of the East and after he died his soul was trapped in the casket underneath the Dragon castle but, his soul somehow escaped and went into Illuser's body. Because Illuser was a dog dragon I decided to make Sesshoumaru the father because he is a dog demon and I thought that it would fit nicely.

\- This story also explains why Nohiro has no memory, contains healing & purification powers, and how he is connected to the Faerie Tribe.

\- This is just a short idea that I thought of and I think that it was a decent idea. So, I am going to keep this story short. I'm not sure how long it is going to be but I will tell you that the number of chapters will range from 4-6 chapters. It will be very short.

If there are any grammar mistakes let me know and I will fix them.

As far as announcements go, I think that's it. I read over this story and I noticed there were some mistakes with this story. I won't make any major changes but I will change some parts that don't make any sense.

I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

A miko was in pain as she breathed heavily in her sleeping chambers. The room was empty except for the futon that she laid on. Her chamber was a large room with wooden floors and the walls were covered with painted scrolls that were hung up neatly in a row against the wall. On both sides of the room were three sliding doors. The night was cold and chills went down the miko's spine as she breathed in the night air. She was preparing herself for child labor but the child was refusing to come out. Sweat dripped from her forehead all the way down her neck to the top of her chest as she kept on breathing. She turned her head slightly to the right as she gazed out the window, which revealed a full moon in the night sky.

"Anata, where are you?"

The child stirred within her womb and the miko quickly shut her eyes in pain as a slight gasp escaped from her lips. With ease and concentration, she lifted her knees underneath her sheet and trembled as she set herself in the position. She took one deep breath and began to push.

* * *

The Yokai Lord of the West was in his Daiyokai form as he gazed down at his kingdom of Dusis. After Naraku's defeat Sesshoumaru took over the islands near the Western Lands which he ruled. In exchange for the Dragon Tribe and the Faerie Tribe's loyalty, he was to exterminate their enemy Nadil.

The Daiyokai winced slightly as blood trickled down his leg from his wounds. The histrionic Jaken ran to his master's side and nervously inspected the wound.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, these wounds are very serious. We must leave this land at once my lord. Your enemies are everywhere. We need to flee and let your wounds heal."

The Daiyokai scoffed. "Are you blind Jaken? It is already too late for me. I have to hurry to her. There's not much time left."

As Jaken quickly grabbed hold of his fur, Sesshoumaru leaped up and ran towards his mansion. Jaken held on to Sesshomaru for dear life as he begged at the top of his lungs.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please be reasonable! Your wounds from your battle with that yokai are far too serious for you to enter into your own mansion! Please reconsider."

Sesshoumaru ignored his servant's plea and continued to where his wife and soon-to-be-born hanyou child will be. He smirked to himself as he remembered his past hatred towards his hanyou of a brother. There were countless times when the two of them would try to kill each other. To think that he, the powerful Inu Daiyokai Sesshoumaru, would have a hanyou child from a mortal woman. He almost laughed at the idea.

He changed. He changed to become a human-loving yokai, just like his father. With his miko wife in his thoughts, Sesshoumaru quickened his pace and ran towards his mansion.

* * *

Nadil was walking in the mansion of the Demon Lord of the West. The mansion was large, surrounded by gardens, that contained several rooms connected by a network of open halls and bridges that were exposed to outside to the gardens. The yokai had been wandering for a while and calculated that he has gone through at least a dozen rooms and still no sign of inhabitants. His previous battle with the Inu Daiyokai left both of them with serious wounds. The Inu's soldiers were fighting his own army so naturally no one was left inside the mansion, except for a few guards and several servants. They were easy targets and quick to slaughter. Nadil clutched his left side as it kept bleeding from his constant movement. Even if he was injured himself, he was still able to give the Inu wounds that would lead to his death if left untreated. Lord Sesshoumaru had the miko, Lady Kikyou, as his wife and she was left in the mansion unprotected. He smirked as his plan was going perfectly. With his wife left vulnerable, there was no doubt that Sesshoumaru would rush to her to ensure her safety and _that_ would lead to his death. As he was making his way towards the miko's chambers Nadil looked up at the sky and gazed at the full moon.

His lips rose to a grin as he was getting closer to his goal. "Fantastic. The night of a full moon is the perfect time for slaying an Inu yokai."

He continued on his way as his mind was set on his prize. If his assumptions were correct then he would be receiving a powerful ally. The hanyou child of a dominant Inu yokai and an influential miko, both incredibly powerful, would become a great asset to his yokai army. Suddenly, a cry from an infant broke Nadil out of his thoughts. Nadil turned his head towards the sound of the baby's cry. He chuckled. Finding the miko was easier than he expected.

* * *

Kikyou panted as her grip on the sheets loosened. She calmly set her legs down as Rin and the midwife were cleaning the child and wrapping it in a blanket.

"Congratulations my lady, it's a healthy boy."

Rin smiled at the baby and took Kikyou's hand. "It's alright Kikyou-sama. You can rest now."

Kikyou smiled at Rin then suddenly sensed a powerful yokai heading their direction. She looked towards the direction of the incoming intruder.

Rin looked at Kikyou. "Kikyou-sama, is something wrong? What is it?"

As Kikyo began to sit up the midwife rushed to her side and placed the crying hanyou newborn in her arms.

She looked at Kikyou and frowned. "Kikyou-sama, please don't move. You need to recover from child birth. At least hold your child. I promise that nothing will happen to you."

Kikyou looked at Aiko and smiled as she held her hanyou son in her arms. He had white little dog ears and lengthy silver hair with magenta stripes on his eyelids. As Kikyou cooed her baby to sleep, she looked up at the clouds that were beginning to cover the moon and fill the night sky. It seemed that a thunder storm was on its way. "Rin, you and Aiko take him and flee from here. Go to the gardens and ride on A-Un. He can fly and you can escape with my son."

Aiko looked at her in disbelief. "My lady, what is going on?"

Kikyou handed her baby to Rin and slowly began to stand up. "A powerful yokai is on his way here. I believe he has come to either finish me off and take my child away."

While Aiko looked at the miko in disbelief Rin looked down at the sleeping hanyou. She promised Sesshoumaru that she would take care of Kikyou and the newborn baby until he returned and she was determined to keep her promise. She shook her head confidently and smiled. "There's nothing to worry about Kikyou-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama will come for us, I know he will."

Kikyou walked over to the other side of the room and picked up her bow and arrows. She placed the quiver on her back and looked at Rin and Aiko. "You must go and find Sesshoumaru. Take my son to his father. I will stay and hold him back for as long as I can."

"That won't be necessary."

All three women turned their heads towards the south entranceway. Nadil slowly opened the door and laughed as he formed a sword with his magic and pointed it at Rin. Kikyou immediately stepped in front of Rin and Aiko stepped in front of Kikyou. Nadil frowned at their actions, these women thought they were being brave by putting themselves in danger's way for their comrades but it was all in vain. They were going to die anyway.

Aiko glared at Nadil and pulled out a knife that she hid in her clothes. She held it out defensively in front of her. Nadil frowned. Even if she was skilled, it was useless against him.

Nadil scoffed at the pathetic scene in front of him. "You think _that_ will keep you alive? You might as well give up since you are all-"

An arrow shot from behind Aiko and hit Nadil's right shoulder. His eyes narrowed as the arrow vanished and left his shoulder burning and bleeding severely. His smug look changed to an evil stare. He looked at Kikyou who was aiming another arrow at him and glaring right back.

A huge amount of Reiki began to surround her arrow. "Your head will be next."

Nadil pointed his sword downward. "I did not come for you, I came for the child."

"As if I would let you." Kikyou sneered.

Nadil hmphed and charged towards Kikyou, lifting the sword over his head. As he swung the sword down, Kikyou shot the arrow and Aiko rushed towards Nadil and was slashed from her left shoulder all the way down to her right hip. Aiko coughed up blood as she fell to the ground and lied limp. Nadil hissed as his chest was burning greatly. The miko had aimed for his heart but lucky for him it didn't pierce it. However, if he was hit by one more arrow he was a goner. Rin clutched the hanyou infant closer to her and backed away from Nadil as Kikyou aimed another arrow at him.

Nadil made a small laugh as he lifted the sword up in the air. "Now die."

Nadil suddenly leaped back as Sesshoumaru swung his sword and managed to cut a few slices of Nadil's hair. As Nadil recomposed himself Sesshoumaru stood in front of Kikyou and Rin. Sesshoumaru didn't turn around to face them. "Both of you go quickly. A-Un is right outside. Use him and get out of here."

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru with a sad expression on her face. "But Sesshoumaru-sama, what about you?"

Without moving his head Sesshoumaru glanced at her and quickly looked back at Nadil. "Go."

Kikyou nodded. "Hai." She turned to Rin and gently nudged her shoulder. "Let us go Rin."

Sesshoumaru's eyes didn't leave Nadil as the two women escaped to the gardens.

Nadil scowled. "Don't think that your power will protect those two. You will need more than that to stop me."

Sesshoumaru didn't reply. He continued to glare at Nadil waiting for a move. The sword in Nadil's hand vanished and fire began to burn in the palm of his hand. Sesshoumaru immediately swung his Bakusaiga and unleashed green-colored energy as Nadil released a blast of fire. The collision caused an explosion that set the room on fire. Sesshoumaru leaped out of the burning chambers and landed in the gardens in front of Kikyou who was holding their newborn as Rin was getting on A-Un.

Nadil summoned his wind magic and brushed away the burning room out of his way and triggered the rest of the mansion to be set on fire. As the fire spread among the mansion, walls began to crumble and pieces of the roof fell down and caused a loud crash. The sleeping hanyou in Kikyou's arms stirred and began to cry. Both Sesshoumaru and Kikyou looked at their son as Kikyou gently rocked him in her arms.

"Oh dear, I guess we woke him up. I'm sorry for waking you." Kikyou whispered as she sadly looked down at their hanyou child.

Sesshoumaru walked behind Kikyou and gazed down at his newborn son. He gently placed his hand on the infant and rubbed his head. Kikyou looked at Sesshoumaru and then at their son. She slowly began summoning Reiki around herself and the baby.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm going to use my strength to place my spiritual powers and soul inside Nadil and destroy him. That way, he can be purified from the inside out. I still have enough strength left to help you defeat him."

Rin gasped. "No Kikyou-sama! You can't possibly mean-"

"Rin don't." Kikyou interjected.

Kikyou gazed up at Sesshoumaru. He looked dejected as he realized her intent. She smiled. "Thank you. For everything."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyou gravely. "Kikyou. You-"

"Anata, don't look at me like that. I'm happy. I don't mind if my life ends like this. You, Rin, everyone and our son were my happiness."

She grimaced slightly as their son continued to cry. "If I were allowed one regret, it is that I won't be able to watch our son grow up."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment and opened them to look at her. "Kikyou, there's no need for you to risk your life to destroy this filth. Even if I did live and raise him, I could never compare to you. There are things that you, as a mother, would give him that I cannot. That is a mother's role to her children."

"But Sesshoumaru-"

" **That's so sweet, it's sickening."**

They both looked towards the burning mansion. Nadil was covered in blood with his body burning from the explosion. He glared at Sesshoumaru who stood defensively in front of Kikyou. **"After the pain you inflicted on me, I will kill you all."**

Sesshoumaru quickly picked up Kikyou bridal style and set her on A-Un. When she was secure he turned back to face Nadil. Sesshoumaru clutched his sword as he stared at Nadil. He smirked to himself as he realized that after this battle his death was almost assured. His wounds weren't allowed to heal and his vision was getting faint from the loss of blood. He found it ironic that he would die a death similar to his father. Around the two yokai the air grew chilly as thunder was heard and rain slowly began to pour on the ground. Kikyou covered the infant's face from the rain with her sleeve.

Sesshoumaru quietly whispered. "Rikimaru."

Nadil frowned. "What?"

Sesshoumaru clutched his sword so tight that blood began to drip from his grip. "The child's name will be called Rikimaru."

Kikyou looked at Sesshoumaru and repeated the name. "Rikimaru."

Sesshoumaru turned to Kikyou. "Go now."

Kikyou nodded. "Hai."

Rin pulled on the reins and A-Un quickly leaped in the air and sped away. The rain poured harder as Nadil and Sesshoumaru clashed swords. Kikyou looked back to see the forms of Nadil and Sesshoumaru disappear in a flash of lightning.

* * *

Nohiro was hiking in the land of the faeries. Demons were gone and the forest was thriving with fairy magic. The name Rath still brought him a headache every time he tried to think of his connection to that name. But it was useless. No matter how hard he tried, he would come up with nothing. As Nohiro was making his way up the mountain he came across old ruins to, what appeared to be, a temple. It seemed to be a shrine that was made of metal.

The entrance to the temple had a golden pathway to the door which was bronze with strange writing on the frame of the doors. The door knobs were also gold that had a full moon carved into the center. Nohiro twisted the door knobs and entered the building. There were silver marbled stones that covered the walls and the floor was solid gold bricks.

Miyabi sat on Nohiro's shoulder as she gazed at the stone carvings that were embedded in the walls. The left side of the temple, on the wall was a carving of a tall man with pointy ears, knee-length hair, and a crescent moon underneath his bangs. There were two stripes on his cheeks, the sides of his wrists, and one stripe on each of his eyelids. He was wearing armor with a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder that was attached to the upper section of his cuirass. His kimono had a chrysanthemum flower crest at the collar and sleeves. His pants were Sashinuki Hakama, which were gathered at the ankles with his footwear consisting of flat pointed ankle-high boots.

The man held a sword and was posed as if he was about to attack something. Next to the man was a shorter figure. He was an odd looking creature with pointy ears, large eyes, and in his hands was a Nintōjo. Above the two figures was a carving horde of yokai in the air heading for them. Miyabi gently tugged on Nohiro's ear and pointed to the carving.

"Nohiro-sama, doesn't that look strange tall creature look like a yokai?"

Nohiro turned to look at the carving at the left wall. To him the carving didn't look like a yokai at all, in fact his long hair and pointy ears almost resembled a faerie. However, the armor and the eyes definitely did not belong to a faerie. The long haired yokai had a stern look on his face that Nohiro felt some familiarity with it. It was almost as if . . . he knew that person from somewhere. Nohiro shook his head at that thought. There was no way that it was possible for him to know a yokai. Nohiro wasn't a fighter so he kept himself from as much danger as he possibly could.

On the right side of the temple on the wall was another carving. It was a woman who was surrounded by tiny spheres. Nohiro guessed that the tiny spheres were water lights. She had long straight hair that was tied in a loose ponytail that went down just below her waist. She wore a jacket with sode-kukuri through the sleeves and open shoulders. She also wore a nagabakama along with tabi and rice straw sandals. On her back was a quiver full of arrows and her bow in her left hand. Her left arm was extended in front of her as her right arm pulled an arrow back and was aiming at a horde of yokai in the sky.

Nohiro looked at the miko carving and then back at the yokai carving. They both were facing the same direction – towards the end of the room where a small alter stood. Nohiro walked over to the altar and gazed around it. The altar was about four feet long and four and a half feet wide with a height of five feet. On each side of the altar was a painting of a large inuyokai. The inuyokai had a purple crescent moon on its forehead with red eyes. It also had large ears and a huge line of fur that circled his right shoulder.

Past the altar was the painting of the same woman that was carved on the right wall of the temple. In the painting the woman had her hair loose and flowing smoothly down her back. All around her there seemed to be some snake-looking yokai and faeries flying around her. They were all smiling and the woman was smiling in return.

Looking at the painting of the woman Nohiro felt as if he knew this woman. He felt as if she was a very important person in his life. "Hey Miyabi, does this woman look like any ancient faerie you know?"

When she didn't reply he turned to his shoulder to find her missing. He turned around the temple. "Miyabi? Where are you?"

"Over here, Nohiro-sama."

Nohiro turned towards the painting where Miyabi flew out from behind the painting. When she landed in his hands he looked at the painting. "What were you doing behind the painting, Miyabi?"

She flew to the painting and tried to pull it off the wall. "I found something behind the painting, Nohiro-sama."

He gently pulled the painting off the wall and set it on the ground, next to the altar. Behind the painting was a small hole in the wall. Inside the hole was a long black box that had Chinese bellflowers covering the entire box. Nohiro carefully lifted the box out of the hole and gently set it on his lap as he sat down to open it. When he did, he placed the lid to his right and set his gaze on an old and worn scroll that was neatly rolled and tied tightly with a white ribbon.

Nohiro untied the ribbon and slowly opened the scroll. Miyabi peeked over his shoulder and whispered. "Nohiro-sama, what is that?"

"It's writing. By the looks of the dialogue I'd say that this is a journal of some sorts. Let me read it out loud."

 _It has been fifteen years since I was given life once again by the Faerie Tribe. Within those fifteen years I was able to meet and love the Inu Daiy_ _o_ _kai Lord of the West. However, our happiness did not last when we would be separated by death. On the night of the full moon, when our son was born, a powerful y_ _o_ _kai named Nadil fought with the Demon Lord of the West. Nadil won and took over whatever lands he could, but with the Demon Lord gone I fled to the Faerie tribe to raise our son Rikimaru._

 _My name is Kiky_ _ou_ _and this is the record of me and my hany_ _ou_ _son._

* * *

 **Author's note:** I thought I might write this story since the manga of Dragon Knights didn't explain Nohiro's connection with Rath so I thought I might as well just make something up. If you didn't like the pairing Sesshoumaru/Kikyou I'm sorry but in order for the story to work I need that couple.

Anyways . . . I used some terms that some people might not be familiar with and I do apologize for the inconvenience.

Definitions: I know that some of these words most of you probably already know but just in case . . .

Anata – a name that Japanese women call their husbands

Daiyokai – a demon more powerful than common demons, most of them have large life spans than most demons, Inu Daiyokai refers to the demon species that Sesshoumaru and his father come from and Daiyokai refers to demon general

Reiki – Spirit Energy or Spiritual power

Bakusaiga – Sesshoumaru's signature weapon, he receives this in the Final Act for those of you who haven't watch it

Pauldron – a piece of plate armor for the shoulder and the uppermost part of the arm

Cuirass – defensive armor for the torso comprising a breastplate and backplate

Kimono – a loose, wide-sleeve robe, fastened at the waist with a wide sash

Chrysanthemum – the oxeye daisy, having white ray flowers with a yellow center, native to China

Sashinuki Hakama – a type of traditional flowing Japanese pants

Nintōjo – the Staff of Two Heads

Sode-kukuri – cords for the sleeves of the jacket

Nagabakama – a very long hakama, type of Japanese pants

Tabi - socks


	2. A Child of Two Worlds

**Author's note:** There were some things I intended to do with this story but because I got so into it I decided to do a couple of changes. I hope you read til the end!

By the way - the _italic_ parts are Kikyou's journal that Nohiro is reading. I'm not going to do a lot of that because then we miss out on a lot but with the journal I'll skip over the parts that are originally in the manga.

* * *

Jaken sat at the remains of his master's mansion. The large mansion was nothing but ashes and the remains of Sesshoumaru were nowhere to be found. It was dark with a chilling breeze and the sky was filled with rain that slammed down on his head. Tears poured down his cheeks as he mourned for the Inu Daiyokai Lord of the West. Totosai walked over to Jaken and sat down in front of him.

"Oh Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken sobbed.

"Now don't cry Jaken," reassured Totosai. "Crying won't bring the Daiyokai back to life."

Totosai sighed as Jaken continued to cry in front of him. Sesshoumaru was certainly not a yokai that Totosai would associate himself with too closely. However, when Sesshoumaru became more acquainted with the great miko Kikyou he grew more acceptable towards humans and yokai alike. It took a long time but the Inu Daiyokai Lord of the West became a demon just like his father the great Inu no Taisho. Totosai was greatly impressed how much Sesshoumaru had changed.

Jaken sniffed and wiped his nose "I know, but what am I supposed to do with Sesshoumaru-sama gone?"

"Go and inform his mother of the dreadful news and ask her if you can serve her as you did Sesshoumaru. By the way did Sesshoumaru leave behind a will?"

Jaken wiped his tears with his sleeve. "His sword, Bakusaiga, disappeared when Sesshoumaru-sama died. He said that Rikimaru needed to be protected from any yokai that wished to use his power."

Totosai nodded. "Ah, yes. We need to do that indeed."

* * *

 _It has been three weeks since Rikimaru was born. He has grown very quickly and I sense his power growing great like his father. Danger is nearby and I fear that it will not be long until Nadil finds him and tries to take him away from me. I must increase my spiritual powers if I am to protect him. But there is a limit to what my spiritual powers can do. It is essential for me to find a way to protect my son._

* * *

Kikyou was in the meadow with a few faeries gathering herbs. The sun was shining warmly on her back. The air was nice and cool and the meadow was flourishing with herbs, grass, and flowers. The faeries flying around the miko were laughing and weaving flowers in her hair.

"Miko-sama, these flowers look beautiful in your hair."

"My Lady, shall we add these feathers to your hair as well?"

"NO! Our Miko-sama does not need feathers when she is already beautiful as she is."

Kikyou quietly laughed to herself as the faeries were bickering amongst each other. She shifted her attention over to the stream where her son was practicing archery. Rikimaru grew incredibly fast for a hanyou. In only a few weeks he already looked like a toddler. After a month he looks like a healthy seven year old. Kikyou's smile slowly turned into a frown as she remembered when she last cast her eyes on Sesshoumaru fighting for her and Rin's escape. Although their son was a hanyou, he was not developing as a hanyou. His appearance was growing more towards a demon's appearance like his father. His dog ears were slowing changing to pointy demon ears, a violet crescent moon was beginning to appear on his forehead and he was also developing indigo stripes across his cheeks and one stripe on each wrist. His eyes were gold and his shining silver hair was growing so long he had to put it in a short ponytail. He was looking more like a full yokai every day. Kikyou wondered if the diayokai blood from his father's side is having a greater influence on him than her human blood and spiritual powers.

Still, Rikimaru didn't seem to have any desires whatsoever to slay humans or do any harm towards anyone. He was a peaceful child that did no mischief. However, he seemed very avid into wielding swords and archery. That was a good sign. Rikimaru may have great yokai powers like his father, but if taught, there was a possibility that he could also possess great spiritual powers just like her. If he did indeed inherit both of his parent's powers then he could very well be a powerful hanyou. Possibly even more powerful than his uncle, Inuyasha.

This worried her, if he began to look more like Sesshoumaru, he would become recognizable towards the Nadil's army. When Sesshoumaru died, Jaken disappeared and Rin and A-Un went to reside in Kaede's village where everyone else was living. Kikyou thought about living with her sister Kaede so Rikimaru could be with his aunt, until she realized that if Nadil found Rikimaru then the village would be in danger. To be among humans would cause Rikimaru's aura to stand out too much. But lucky for Kikyou, she was able to find a solution. With faeries, their magic could mask Rikimaru's hanyou aura. It seemed like a reasonable idea until Rikimaru's yokai aura began to grow. If Nadil's yokai army discovered them then the Faerie tribe would be in danger of being slaughtered.

Kikyou stood up with her basket of herbs and quietly walked over to the stream where Rikimaru was practicing archery. Rikimaru pulled an arrow out of his quiver, placed it on his bow, and aimed at the target on the tree that was on the other side of the stream. He took a deep breath and gathered reiki in his arrow. He narrowed his golden eyes at the target and released the arrow. The arrow was shot and hit a bull's eye on the target. Rikimaru gasped and smiled at Kikyou. Kikyou smiled back and placed her hand on his hair and rubbed his head.

"Very good Rikimaru. Your aim is excellent."

Rikimaru bowed in thanks. "Thank you Mother. I've been practicing every day."

Kikyou grinned at her son as he collected his arrows and carefully placed them in his quiver. When he collected them all he leaned the bow and quiver of arrows against the tree. In his little belt, he pulled out his sword, Ryū, that was crafted from Totosai, and was about to practice a few sword techniques when his mother placed her hand on the handle of the sword.

Rikimaru looked at his mother with a worried look on his face. "Mother, what is the matter?"

Kikyou patted her son's hand. "Rikimaru, I think you practiced enough for today. Let us go back to our home and rest up for today. I'll cook some stew for you. What do you say?"

Rikimaru's face brightened at the idea of food. Even though he was developing more towards his yokai powers, his appetite was that of a human, which was in Kikyou's favor. With Rikimaru's appetite as a human her cooking would be able to satisfy Rikimaru. She wondered when he would start developing the appetite of a yokai. If he did, his hunger might make him want to attack yokai, livestock, or worse . . . humans. While some Inu ate humans, Kikyou was aware that it wasn't essential for them to eat humans. Sesshoumaru didn't. She hoped that her son wouldn't develop an appetite for humans. If Rikimaru _did_ start attacking humans then she would have to take care of him herself. That was the last thing she wanted to do . . . end her own son's life.

* * *

Nadil was sitting on a throne in his mansion fiddling with a burnt piece of the Inu Diayokai's clothing that was not obliterated in the explosion that both yokai were caught up in. When the two yokai clashed for the last time the demon tried to kill them both by using the Bakusaiga at its greatest strength. Luckily, Nadil was able to use his magic from the Wind dragon to protect himself. Although he was able to shield himself Nadil certainly did not come out of the battle unharmed. The Lord of the West destroyed nearly Nadil's whole yokai army and brought upon great damage towards the powerful Nadil himself. Nadil's body was in such horrible physical damage that he could barely move without assistance. The effects of the Bakusaiga was slowly eating away his body. Maybe Sesshoumaru's last attack wasn't a failure after all.

It would take years before Nadil could fight a powerful yokai again and that meant he would have to put a halt to his plans. Nadil gritted his teeth as he glared at the burnt clothing in his hand and squeezed it.

 _Damn that Sesshoumaru! If it weren't for that wretched demon, I would have taken that hanyou infant into my army by now. Because of him I now have to recover before I can make a move again. If that miko seeks me out and finds me, I'm done for. I need to either buy some time or have one of my henchmen kill her._

Nadil tossed the clothing to the floor. "Shyderman. Shyrendora. Come."

The yokai twins – Shydeman and Shyrendora – calmly walked into Nadil's chambers. They both got on one knee and bowed before their Yokai Lord of Kainaldia.

"Yes my Lord, we are here to serve you." said Shyrendora.

"What would you have us do?" asked Shydeman.

Nadil stood up from his throne and slowly limped his way over to the window. He gazed outside where the remains of his yokai army were assembling.

"That Sesshoumaru has left me greatly wounded. It will not be long before his miko wife comes and finds me. Go forth across the Western Lands and find the miko and the hanyou son. Take as many yokai as you need. I don't care what you do with the miko but bring the hanyou son of the governing Sesshoumaru and the influential Kikyou alive." He waved his hand and dismissed them. "Now go."

"Yes my Lord." They both replied. They bowed and quickly left.

Nadil sat back down on his throne and gazed out the window. As soon as the hanyou was brought to his army then his plan would go smoothly. The only thing that was standing in his way was that witch.

* * *

Kikyou was sitting in front of the fireplace cooking up stew. Their home was quite small but it was enough for the two of them. Their home was a small hut that contained two rooms. The main room had a fireplace in the center with a shelf full of jars of herbs, vegetables, and fruit. Across the shelf, near the door was a pile of cleanly cut firewood and in the corner next to the pile were the bows and arrows that Kikyou and Rikimaru would sometimes use. The second room was the room they slept in. It had two futons with a trunk full of clothes and blankets. While Kikyou was cooking, Rikimaru was polishing Ryū as a few faeries were flying around him.

"Rikimaru-sama, do you like practicing sword fighting?"

Rikimaru smiled at the faeries. "Yes I do. I can't help it but I have a feeling that the way of the sword is a part of me. Like I was meant to wield it."

Kikyou softly laughed as she poured dinner into a little bowl. "Here Rikimaru, eat." She said as she handed him a bowl. Rikimaru's eyes brightened as he eagerly took the bowl from her hands.

As Rikimaru ate the Faerie elder walked into the hut. The faeries gasped and bowed. "The Faerie elder is here."

Kikyou bowed before the Faerie elder. "Great Elder, what have we done to cause such an honorary visit?"

The Faerie elder sat on the opposite side of the fire, in front of Kikyou. "I'm afraid that this is not a visit for friendly conversation."

Kikyou's gazed darkened. "Did something happen?"

The Faerie elder straightened and walked towards the front door. "Not here, let us go somewhere where we can talk alone."

Kikyou nodded and turned to Rikimaru. "Rikimaru, you stay here and eat. I'll be right back."

She followed the Faerie elder outside. When they were outside of hearing distance she turned to the elder. "What is going on?"

"A fortuneteller from the Dragon Tribe came to me and warned me that Nadil's second in command, Shydeman and Shyrendora, are searching all of Dusis for your hanyou child. She also warned me that they brought many yokai with them." The elder smoothed out his beard. "It will not be long before they come here in Dragoon. Before that happens you must take your child and hide him away."

Kikyou nodded. "I understand but I'm afraid I cannot do what you advised me. There is nowhere for me to run. Wherever I go, I put the people around me in danger and I will not do that."

She bowed politely before the elder. "I thank you for warning me but I will not run. I will fight."

The elder's eyebrows narrowed. "Despite your great power, you have nowhere near the power to destroy those two yokai. Even Sesshoumaru had a difficult time defeating Nadil."

"I will not be fighting alone. I will have Rikimaru fight alone side me."

The elder's eyes widened. "Fight along side you?! Do you realize that action might place your son in danger?"

Kikyou sighed and calmly shut her eyes. "If, by any means, I perish then Rikimaru will have to fight to protect himself. He cannot rely on my strength alone."

"Hmm." The elder pondered. "That is correct. However, for Rikimaru to learn how to fight for himself that will take time for him to train. And time is what he doesn't have."

Kikyou looked worriedly at the elder. "Then what should I do?"

The elder had a sparkle in his eye. "I have an idea."

* * *

Rikimaru was gazing out the window. One faerie flew next to his arm and rubbed it. "Don't worry Rikimaru-sama. Your mother will return."

Rikimaru cast his golden eyes in her direction and sighed as he looked outside the window. "Mother is sure taking a long time talking with the Faerie elder. I wonder what they're talking about."

Another faerie sat himself on top of Rikimaru's head. "I'm pretty sure whatever they're talking about is very important."

Rikimaru sighed. "I hope they hurry."

Kikyou walked into the hut with the Faerie elder right behind her and smiled. "We're back."

Rikimaru turned towards the door and ran to hug his mother. "Mother!"

Kikyou laughed as she gently rubbed the top of Rikimaru's head. "You don't have to get excited. I was only gone for a few minutes."

Rikimaru smiled up at his mother. "I know but I was worried that you would end up gone. Just like Father."

Kikyou's eyes widen as she looked at the saddened face on Rikimaru. He really looked terrified. Kikyou knew the feeling of loneliness. It was a feeling that Kikyou knew all too well and never wanted to feel again. Kikyou knelt down and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's alright Rikimaru. I will not leave you. You are my life and we will stay together. I promise"

Rikimaru hugged Kikyou tighter. "I promise too."

As the Faerie elder and the other faeries quietly left their home, a large Inu Daiyokai came down from the clouds and landed gracefully on the ground. The Faerie elder and the faeries cried out in surprise when the yokai came closer. The Daiyokai was a large white dog with a Prussian blue crescent moon on its forehead and one magenta stripe on each cheek. It also contained a trail of fur around its shoulders. Kikyou and Rikimaru walked outside to see the commotion. The Daiyokai changed into its human form, revealing a woman who looked very similar to Sesshoumaru. She had two ponytails, a crescent moon on her forehead, one magenta stripe on each cheek, and golden eyes.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes as the woman was making her way towards them. She was known as Inu no Kouhi, Sesshoumaru's mother.

The Inu no Kouhi looked at Kikyou sternly and then cast her eyes towards Rikimaru and her look changed to a gentle smile.

Kikyou frowned. "May I ask, my Lady, what are you doing here?"

The Inu no Kouhi blinked and smirked. "Why my dear miko, is it a sin for me to visit my only darling grandchild?"

The Faerie elder and the other faeries gasped. "Grandchild?!"

Rikimaru peeked from behind Kikyou. "Grandmother?"

The Daiyokai smiled very gently. "Yes dear, now come out so I can get a good look at you."

Rikimaru hesitated. He looked up at Kikyou who smiled down on him and nodded. She placed her hand on his back and nudged him. "Go on Rikimaru. It's okay."

Rikimaru hesitantly approached the female Inu and stood tall in front of former Lady of the West. He bowed politely and introduced himself. "Hello my Lady. I am Rikimaru."

The Inu no Kouhi knelt down at eye level with Rikimaru. She looked at his face and examined his features. He definitely looked a great deal like his father. She looked deep into his eyes and felt her heart sank. He resembled the famous Inu no Taisho greatly. The golden eyes, the two stripes on his cheeks are even indigo – the same colored stripes on her deceased mate. Not even Sesshoumaru resembled his father as much as Rikimaru did.

The innocent seven year old tilted his head to the side. "Grandmother, what is the matter?"

She smiled and gently rubbed his soft head. "Nothing." _Hmm. His hair even feels the same._

She stood up and walked over to Kikyou. "I have an important matter to discuss with you. Shall we go inside?"

Kikyou nodded and showed her inside. "Yes. Please come in."

The female Inu followed Kikyou inside. The Faerie elder and his faeries questionably continued their way home while Rikimaru walked to the door and peeked inside from the entrance. The two women were sitting around the fire facing each other.

The Inu no Kouhi began. "I'm assuming that this is where the two of you reside?"

Kikyou nodded. "Yes. We live here in peace with the Faerie Tribe."

The Daiyokai nodded. "Hn. I highly doubt that mingling with faeries will be a suitable environment for a developing hanyou."

"The faerie magic masks Rikimaru's aura." Kikyou narrowed her eyes at her mother-in-law. "What of it?"

Rikimaru looked at his grandmother, who sighed impatiently. "I'm certain you are aware that the Nadil's youkai twins are looking for Rikimaru. It is not safe here anymore and I suggest that in order for the boy to prepare himself he must go away to train where no one may find him easily."

"Where do you suggest we go?"

The Inu no Kouhi let out a small chuckle. One that did not go unnoticed by Kikyou. "I'm afraid you're mistaken miko. You see, it would be better for him if the two of you were separated to prevent Nadil from discovering him. I'm suggesting that Rikimaru come to the Eastern Lands of Arinas to live with me in my castle."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Sesshoumaru's mother's name wasn't mention so I decided to call her Dog Queen just like her deceased mate Dog General.

By the way, you should also know that I'm not making her cruel, by any means, its just that her and Kikyou don't get along quite well. She actually has a good heart.


	3. A Separation

**Author's note:** I never planned on using Sesshoumaru's mother in this story but then my interest in this story got the better of me so . . . here's chapter 3! Enjoy.

* * *

Kikyou stared at the Daiyokai. "Live with you? Why?"

Inu no Kouhi gave Kikyou a cold glare that sent chills down Rikimaru's spine. "Think, Miko. Nadil knows that you were the wife of Sesshoumaru. So, if you are seen with a child then his army will know for sure that he is the hanyou child that Nadil is after. I'm doing this for my grandson's safety."

Kikyou sighed and turned her head towards the front door. "Rikimaru, go get your sword and practice. Your grandmother and I have a few things to discuss alone."

Rikimaru pouted and nodded. "Yes Mother."

He sullenly walked into their home, picked up his sword and quietly walked outside to the river where he was practicing his sword techniques.

Kikyou took a breath of relief. "Before we decide anything let me tell you what the Faerie elder suggested for us."

The Inu female's ears perked with interest. "Very well, let us hear it."

* * *

Rikimaru sighed as he was slowly making his way to the river. As much as he was glad to meet his grandmother for the first time he was also upset that she came and caused anxiety between her and his mother. He may be only seven years old but he was no fool. It was obvious that there was tension between the two women. He hoped that he didn't cause any trouble. There was no way that his mother would let them be separated. She promised! He hoped that things would stay the same forever.

* * *

After hearing what Kikyou had to say, Lady Chisei nodded. "I see. I suppose that will work out for all three of us."

Kikyou looked at the Lady Mother with eagerness. "So you agree?"

The female Daiyokai nodded at the persistent miko "Yes. How long will it take for you to be finished?"

"The preparations will be complete in a few days."

The Daiyoukai stood up from her seat and lightly dusted her clothes. "Then I will return in one week."

She calmly walked outside, leaped into the air and transformed into her Daiyokai form. Kikyou walked outside and headed towards the place where Rikimaru was practicing his sword techniques. When she arrived Rikimaru turned to see his mother and perked up. "Mother!"

He ran up to Kikyou and placed his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around him. He looked up at her sadly. "Mother, we're staying together right?"

Kikyou kneeled down and smiled. "That's right but in one week you are going to train with your grandmother."

Rikimaru looked at the ground. "So I'm going away?"

Kikyou laughed. "No you're not. Your grandmother wants to spend some time with you, that's all."

Rikimaru held out his pinky finger. "Promise?"

Kikyou wrapped her pinky around his and smiled. "I promise."

* * *

 _With luck, I have found a way to save my Rikimaru from Nadil. I have spoken with the Faerie elder and my mother-in-law, Inu no Josei. It saddens me of what I must do but it is for the best of Rikimaru. I will do anything to keep him alive. Even if it means separating half of his soul from me forever._

 _This is what I have decided. Rikimaru's soul is to be split in half. With the assistance of the Faerie elder, I will create two beings from Rikimaru. One being a full-blooded yokai and one human. In this condition Rikimaru's yokai half will live with his grandmother Inu no Kouhi while the human half will reside with me and the Faerie Tribe. I deeply do not wish to do this but, if this is the only way to save my son then I won't hesitate in the slightest._

* * *

While Rikimaru was sleeping in his futon, Kikyou quietly walked outside to meet the Faerie elder who was holding a crystal orb. Kikyou gazed at the crystal ball.

"So, this will split Rikimaru in half?" she asked the elder coldly. The idea of changing her only child into two different beings did not sit well with her. But Nadil was coming for him and she was willing to do anything for him.

"Yes, the only thing we need to do is place our powers into this orb and then the difficult part is over."

It took a couple of days for Kikyou and the Faerie elder to place the maximum amount of their power inside it. But they did it. Now the only thing that was left was to use that orb to split Rikimaru's soul in half. For that to happen, Rikimaru needed to insert some of his power into the orb.

The Faerie elder handed the orb to Kikyou and bowed. "You know what to do."

Kikyou nodded. "Hai. I won't waste any time."

Rikimaru was collecting herbs in the field when Kikyou called out to him.

"Rikimaru! Rikimaru, come here. I have something for you."

Rikimaru picked up his basket and quickly came to the inside of the house. He placed the basket of herbs next to the door and walked to his mother. "What is it, Mother?"

Kikyou looked at Rikimaru and held up an orb. "Rikimaru, could you hold this for me?"

Rikimaru looked at the orb questionably. "What is it?"

Kikyou smiled warmly. "Your birthday present. Tonight is a full moon after all."

The hanyou child tilted his head. "Birthday?"

"Yes. You may not look like it but it's been a whole year since you were born."

Rikimaru glanced into the orb. His mother did tell him that he grew incredibly fast. He didn't know he grew _that_ fast. It was nice that his mother gave him this orb but . . . "What do I do with it?"

Kikyou kneeled down at his eye level and placed her hands on the orb. "You insert your power into this orb and make a wish."

"Really?" Rikimaru whispered. "A wish?"

"Yes. Now make a wish."

Rikimaru shut his eyes and took a deep breath. _I wish that I could have the power to protect my mother and for us to live in happiness for the rest of our lives._

As soon as Rikimaru finished his wish he placed his powers into the orb and created a huge ball of light.

* * *

The Inu no Kouhi was on her way to her grandson when she saw a huge flash of light envelop their home. She immediately landed on the ground and changed into her human form. When the light vanished she walked over to the hut and peeked inside. On the floor where two children unconscious. One child was a yokai with long silver hair, indigo stripes on his cheeks, and a full moon on his forehead. In his belt was Ryū, his sword. The other child was a human with short black hair with a bow and arrows lying next to him.

She glanced around the room curiously. "What happened here?"

"It was the idea that the Faerie elder gave me that you approved of." Kikyou mentioned when she walked out of a dark corner of the room. "When Rikimaru placed his power inside the orb, it split his soul in half."

Kikyou took a glance at the yokai child on the floor. "As agreed, you will take the yokai child with you and the human child will stay with me."

The female daiyokai carefully picked up the child, walked outside and began to float away. She turned to Kikyou who was standing in the doorway. "Rest assured, I will protect your son and train him to be a powerful yokai. Your son will live, that I promise."

When Inu no Kouhi and half of Rikimaru's soul were out of sight Kikyou carried the human child to the bedroom and tucked him into bed. The child was sleeping so soundly he looked . . . peaceful. Kikyou walked outside and sat down into the meadow. She looked into the bright sky and white clouds that were floating away slowly, mocking Kikyou of her loss. It was a beautiful day that made birds chirp and people happy to be with one another. Her black bangs covered her eyes as she looked down with tears slowly flowing down her cheeks. _I'm sorry Rikimaru. I know I promised that we would stay together but this is the only way to guarantee your safety. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry, my Sesshoumaru. My Rikimaru. I am so sorry._

* * *

Shydeman was walking through the land of Dragoon in the Faerie forest. It was agreed that the twins would split up looking for the hanyou. Shydeman would search the westward Dusis while Shyrendora would search the eastward lands of Arinas. To search more ground in less time, that was the goal but finding one hanyou was very difficult. In these lands, yokai and humans did not live amongst one another, so finding a hanyou was near impossible. But there was one out there. Shydeman glanced up as he sensed two powerful auras heading his direction. He squinted and saw an Inu Daiyokai, in human form, flying in the sky. _How odd. I sensed two presences yet I only see one._ Shydeman took a closer look. The woman seemed to be carrying something in her arms. She was too far away to see but Shydeman pushed the thought of chasing her aside. The second aura that he sensed was far too powerful to be the hanyou infant that they were looking for.

He continued on his way through Faerie forest when he saw a little hut in the clearing. Curiosity getting the better of him, Shydeman made his way over to the hut and examined the inside. There was evidence that quite a few creatures reside here. The mixture of different auras filled the place. He sensed humans and faeries but no hanyous. In the middle of the hut was a fireplace and an empty pot sitting over it. On the wall was a shelf that held jars and bags of herbs and different types of plants that lived in this side of Dragoon. He continued to explore when he pulled back a cloth that was an entrance to the next room. There were two futons on the floor with blankets folded neatly on top of the beds. Whoever lives here must be out for the day. Shydeman examined the rest of the hut. There was no yokai aura here at all. Disappointed, Shydeman left the hut and continued his search for the hanyou.

* * *

Kikyou was hiding in the trees downriver from the hut holding her sleeping child in her arms with her bow and arrows clinging to her back. She sensed a powerful yokai wandering through Faerie forest and immediately took her son out of the hut to hide. She had used her spiritual power to hide them from the yokai. Luckily, it worked. She watched the yokai examine their home and leave.

 _So, he is one of the yokai twins under Nadil's command._ When he left, she let out a breath of relief as she gently watched her son sleep in her arms.

A thought popped in her head as she realized she needed to give her human son a new name. Nadil knew that the child's name was Rikimaru and he was still looking for him without a doubt. Kikyou layed back against a tree as she thought of a name for her child.

Kikyou looked at her sleeping son and smiled. "Nohiro. I shall call you Nohiro."

She beamed as a few faeries began to fly around her and her son. "Yes. Nohiro is a good name for you. I shall train you and give you reiki power you can't imagine." Her face grew stern. "I will teach you the ways of healing, and I will never let you die."

* * *

The Inu no Kouhi arrived at her castle with Jaken irritating her with his concern. "Oh, my lady. Where have you been? Lady Mother, I was truly worried when you left without saying a word and – hm?" He looked inside her arms and gasped. "My lady, is that –?"

"Yes, little yokai." She said annoyed. How her son had put up with this annoying little kappa yokai she would never know. She placed the child on a bed while Jaken examined him.

"Hmm? How strange, he doesn't look that similar to the late Sesshoumaru-sama. He has a full moon instead of a crescent moon. His stripes are indigo instead of magenta. Is this truly the son of Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yes." Chisei confirmed. "He has the image of his late grandfather, Inu no Taisho. He may not look like Sesshoumaru but he definitely has the same inuyokai blood that ran through Sesshoumaru and the Inu no Taisho."

The yokai child stirred, causing the two to look at him. Chisei gazed at the child for a quiet moment and placed her hand on his head. Her hand glowed and the child began to stir.

Confused, Jaken looked up at the Inu. "Oh, Honorable Mother, may I ask what you are doing?"

"I'm going to erase all of his memories."

Jaken nearly dropped his staff. "All of his memories? But my lady, what about his mother Kikyou-sama?"

The female daiyokai simply shrugged. "That miko is willing to do anything to protect her son. If Tatsuhiro remembers his mother then it would only cause trouble for us if he wants to go see her. Besides, he needs to focus on increasing his strength to survive instead of playing around with his mother."

"Tatsuhiro?" Jaken questioned. "I thought his name was Rikimaru."

"That's just it little yokai, it _was_." Inu no Josei looked sternly at her grandchild. She was going to train him to become a powerful inuyokai. Even more powerful than her late mate and Sesshoumaru. She will do it, for the two men in her life that death took from her. Tatsuhiro will not die, and she will be the one to make sure of that.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Nadil yelled as he stood up from his throne. The yokai twins flinched as Nadil knocked a vase off a table and it crashed onto the floor. "You mean to tell me that after months of searching you couldn't find the hanyou child?! Not even one?"

Shydeman and Shyrendora bowed their heads even lower as Nadil's aura grew more evil and angrier. For them for fail a simple assignment such as finding a hanyou was greatly disappointing. They were Nadil's strongest yokai and yet they failed to find a venerable human who has barely lived one year.

"We can't express how sorry we are, my lord." muttered Shyrendora. "We even went outside the lands of Dusis and Arinas. There is no trace of the miko or her hanyou child anywhere."

"How is it possible?" mumbled Nadil. "That miko couldn't have just disappeared in one year."

"Does the thought of the hanyou child being dead seem possible?" wondered Shydeman.

"No, with the hanyou as her only child, the miko would do anything possible to keep him alive." Nadil slowly made his way to a large window and gazed outside. "What has that witch done?"

He glared outside as the twins quietly backed out of the room to give him time to think. _That hanyou could have been an excellent asset to my army. But thanks to that wrench, that idea won't be possible now. I'm going to have to give up on this search. If I can't have that hanyou then I need to focus on my recovery from now on._

* * *

The Inu no Kouhi was standing on a boulder gazing downward at Tatsuhiro who was already grown into a young adolescent inuyokai. Within the past couple of months he grew at least six feet tall, his stripes had gotten larger and darker, he also grew a fur pelt that began on his left shoulder and trailed down his back and fell just above his knees; his hair had grown so long that Tatsuhiro tied it into a ponytail that went down to his knees. His clothing changed to blue hakamas with a white robe with short sleeves.

He took a deep breath and inhaled the yokai scent that was coming closer. According to the stench it was a lowly snake yokai. In the sky a huge snake yokai was charging towards him. Its breath contained acid that stung the taiyokai's nostrils and left a bitter taste in the teen's mouth. As the snake yokai launched itself at Tatsuhiro, Tatsuhiro leaped over its head and pulled out Ryū. He stabbed the yokai in the head, sliced and split the whole snake in half. The halves of the hebi yokai fell to the ground as Tatsuhiro gracefully landed on the ground as he smoothly placed his sword in his sheath.

Jaken peaked from behind a tree and ran to Tatsuhiro with a joyous face. "Oh. Congratulations Tatsuhiro-sama. Your training has paid off. Your strength is increasing by the day."

Tatsuhiro looked down at Jaken and laughed. "Thank you Jaken. I appreciate your compliment but I'm afraid that I still have a long way to go."

Jaken shook his head and bowed. "Oh no, my lord. You are truly strong." He looked at Tatsuhiro with a glint in his eyes. _This child is not like his father Sesshoumaru-sama at all. He is kind and not scary as his father or his grandmother._

Lady Chisei watched with pride as Jaken was continuing on giving Tatsuhiro compliments. She frowned as she sensed a cloaked figure cautiously approached her from behind.

"What do you want Kharl?" she impatiently asked.

The alchemist smirked and pulled off the cloak. He bowed before the Lady Mother. "Allow me to give my congratulations to the accomplishment of your grandson's progress."

Chisei snarled out loud which caused him to back away slowly. It was no secret that she hated the alchemist. He was obsessed with her grandson and that did _not_ sit well with her. She knew he wanted nothing more than to be by Tatsuhiro's side when he became ruler of Arinas. What Kharl was after, she had a pretty good idea of what he was after. The alchemist craved power and her grandson was the embodiment of it. The Inu no Kouhi appointed Tatsuhiro as the Demon King of the East Arinas, knowing that the Eastern King would become angry at the inuyokai and try to kill them. "Well, you _did_ assist him in his training for the past couple of months."

Below them, Tatsuhiro recognized Kharl's scent and waved up at him. "Why greetings Kharl, what brings you here?"

Kharl flung himself down before Tatsuhiro and bowed. "I've come to congratulate you on your accomplishment with your training, my King."

Tatsuhiro looked down at Kharl in bewilderment. "King? Why the sudden formality? It's only me."

Kharl smiled. "Tatsuhiro-sama, you are much more than what you give yourself credit for. You are from a powerful yokai bloodline that is of nobility. Be proud of it, as the rest of us are."

Tatsuhiro placed his hand on Kharl's shoulder. "Friend, don't fret over things like that. For now let us rule Arinas together."

Kharl looked up at Tatsuhiro. "Hai. I will do what you ask of me, my King."

* * *

 _A couple years after Rikimaru's soul split in half, Nohiro and I have lived with the Faerie tribe in peace. Apparently his memory was interfered with. He remembers me and the Faeries but he has no memories of being a hanyou. But that is quite alright, that gives me less explaining to do._

 _Because of the sudden change, he is growing a lot slower than he used to but that is just fine. The Faeries taught him things that I never would have imagined he could learn. He possesses an incredible ability to heal, and he has amazing reiki. Not even I had that much spiritual power. Just recently the Faerie elder had given him a flute for him to play. Nohiro's a natural. I've never seen anyone play that flute as well as he does. The faeries have grown to love him so much that he is happy. If my son is happy then I am happy. The only regret I have is not being able to see his twin, the yokai child. If only I could see him just one last time. Just once, that's all._

Nohiro stopped reading and dropped the scroll on the floor. Miyabi flew to him and gripped his collar. "Nohiro-sama. Nohiro-sama! What's wrong?"

Nohiro began to sweat and gripped his hair in confusion. _This is ridiculous. Me? A hanyou? That miko named Kikyou . . . could it be? Is it possible that she . . . is my mother? But I can't be the son of the Inu Taiyokai Sesshoumaru. Well . . . maybe half but still . . . I'm just a human._

He picked up the scroll and scanned for the place he left off. _If . . . if I'm the human half of Rikimaru then, what happened to the yokai half? Who is he?_

* * *

 **Author's note:** I know some things might be a little confusing so if you want any clarification just send me a message and ask me any questions.

Names - I know that you guys know these names already and I'm pretty sure that you guessed the connection between Rath and Nohiro but just in case

Rikimaru - the hanyou son of Kikyou and Sesshoumaru

Tatsuhiro - the yokai half of Rikimaru and the current Demon King of the East

Nohiro - the human half of Rikimaru and currently living with the faeries


	4. A Conclusion

**Author's note:**

Here is the last chapter of Futago no Tamashi (Twin Souls). I hoped you enjoyed it until the end.

Now on to the finale!

* * *

Nohiro was sitting in the meadow playing the Gyokuju flute while Kikyou was leaning against a tree listening to Nohiro's playing. It has been several years since Rikimaru's soul was split in half. Thanks to the Faerie Tribe they were both aging very slowly. The Faerie elder would come and visit from his home of Hyuray forest since Kikyou and Nohiro's only companions were Water Lights.

Nohiro had been growing beautifully. He grew into a kind and gentle preteenager that fell in love with the faeries. He got along with them pretty well and they enjoyed his company. Nohiro had grown night black hair and dark chocolate eyes like his mother and his spiritual power had grown increasingly. He was somehow able to use the power of rebirth and was able to heal wounds like no other.

News of the Inu Daiyokai Tatsuhiro, the Demon King of Arinas, was spread only through the mouths of yokai that Kikyou would purify. Kikyou assumed that the inuyokai Tatsuhiro was her son but he lived in the eastern lands of Arinas so it was too far away for her to go and see if it was true. For now she needed to focus her attention on keeping Nohiro safe.

* * *

 _Throughout these years I have been very cautious in teaching Nohiro everything I know about wielding reiki and using his powers of purification. I've had several discussions with the Faerie elder and according to him Nohiro has power like no one he has ever seen. He has a large amount of purification and healing powers. I find this reassuring. When it is time for me to reunite with my beloved, I know that everything will be well as Nohiro will be safe. Although he is quite oblivious and dimwitted, he is a very kind boy and I am truly happy to have him as my son._

 _Thankfully, Nadil has stopped his search for us and we were finally able to live in peace. I have tried to enter Nadil's castle to slay him while he is weak but he places yokai as guardians to distract me while he escapes. Hmph, the coward. I thought he might have more audacity than that. After all, he went through quite a bit of trouble to slay Sesshoumaru to take our son from us. I would have thought he might try to finish me off since I am a threat to him. But it shows how weak he is. If he can't even face me, then that means Sesshoumaru's Bakusaiga did great damage on him. I only wish that I could use my spiritual powers to finish him off but that will not be possible now._

 _Recently, the Faerie elder came to speak with me and informed me about my assumptions of the Demon King of the East. It is my son, apparently Inu no Kouhi has also given my son a different name. My heart was filled with joy when I heard the news. I don't know whether or not he has forgotten all about me but I wish for him to live a long life full of happiness. Nohiro's inuyokai brother is alive. If death were to come upon him then I will have to take action in order to protect my child._

* * *

Tatsuhiro was floating in the sky gazing down at the flourishing lands of Arinas with Jaken clinging to his pelt trailing behind him. The Daiyokai's clothing consisted of white hakamas decorated with bellflowers, armed boots, with a blue and gold sash tied around his waist were Ryū was kept. For the past couple of years he and the Eastern King have been fighting over the lands of Arinas. It was true that he was the Inu Daiyokai of the East but that didn't mean he had complete control of Arinas. Kharl informed and warned him of the Eastern King trying to kill them and take the land for himself. At first, Tatsuhiro dismissed the thought and assumed that it was just Kharl overthinking it. But lately his following yokai were being slaughtered by the Eastern King.

Tatsuhiro hoped that it was all a misunderstanding but it seemed that Kharl was correct. Especially when his grandmother went to confront the Eastern King and was killed by him. That action drew the line. Tatsuhiro was fuming with rage when he saw the bloodied corpse of his grandmother lying at the feet of the Eastern King. When the Eastern King saw Tatsuhiro he was too late to give an explanation. Tatsuhiro transformed into his daiyokai form and took Inu no Kouhi's body away. He placed her grave next to his grandfather and father's graves. He promised that he would avenge his grandmother who trained him to be a powerful Daiyokai.

Tatsuhiro landed gracefully on a balcony in his castle and was greeted by a kneeling Kharl.

"My lord, I was expecting you to be home sooner."

Tatsuhiro walked past him in silence with Jaken trailing behind him. Concerned, Kharl stood up and followed the inuyokai into the castle. "Tatsuhiro-sama, may I ask what's troubling you?"

Tatsuhiro sighed and continued his way to his chambers. "Nothing, just remembering bad memories. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to rest for a little while."

As Tatsuhiro entered his room Kharl bowed. "Oh course."

Tatsuhiro closed the door behind him, collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He was all alone and had no family left. His entire family was dead as far as he knew. His grandfather, the Inu no Taisho, died a very long time ago. His father, Sesshoumaru, died when he was born to protect him. Or at least that is what his grandmother told him. He would ask her about his mother but she would always shrug him away and reply _I don't know._

That irritated him. That woman would never talk about his mother. He wondered what kind of person his mother was. Every night his head would fill with questions concerning the mysterious woman who gave birth to him. Was she a powerful inuyokai like him? What did she look like? Was she tall? Pretty? Wise? Where was she? Why did she never come and try to see him? Did she die as well? Did she even love him?

He quickly removed those thoughts from his head. He had other things to be concerned about. Going back to business, if things were left unsettled then it would lead to the Eastern King ruling Arinas. That was _not_ going to happen. Not while this Tatsuhiro was alive. He sat up on his bed and walked over to a closet where his armor was neatly hung. There was a spiked breast plate that went from his shoulders down to his torso. There were also long spiked gauntlets for his arms and legs. Underneath the armor was a golden silk sash that was decorated with two wings, one being black and the other being white. Tatsuhiro carefully lifted the sash and looked at the wings. On the base of the white wing was a little cross.

Now he remembered. Kharl gave this to him as a symbol of his loyalty towards him. Tatsuhiro quietly laughed as he put on the armor and the sash. As soon as he was dressed he headed outside where his late grandmother would sit in her chair and watch him train from afar. His gazed softened as he placed his hand on her chair. He inhaled the breeze and caught a whiff of her scent. _So,_ he pondered. _Her scent still lingers in this place. I can still smell her scent as if she is right here now._

Without a moments delay he quickly leaped into the sky and took off towards the scent of the unforgivable Eastern King.

* * *

Ruwalk walked up to the Dragon Lord and bowed. "Your Highness, I have a message from the Eastern King."

Lykouleon raised an eyebrow. "From the Eastern King? That's rare."

Alfeegi handed Lykouleon an envelope. "Here is the message your Highness."

"Thank you." Lykouleon took the letter from Alfeegi and opened it. After he read it, he folded the letter in silence and began to walk towards the storage room. Ruwalk and Alfeegi looked at one another in confusion and chased after him.

"Your Highness? Is everything alright? Your Highness!"

Lykouleon walked into the storage room and pulled out the Dragon sword. When he turned around Alfeegi stepped in front of him with a stern look on his face. "Your Highness, where do you think you are going with that?"

Lykouleon placed the sword in his belt. "Alfeegi, the Eastern King has just killed the Daiyokai King of the East. He is planning to give me the inuyokai's soul."

Alfeegi scoffed and crossed his arms. "Well then, that demon gets no sympathy with me. After all, he is a yokai."

Ruwalk interjected. "Alfeegi! You forget that the inuyokai could have been a relative to Sesshoumaru-sama! He was raised by the Inu no Kouhi herself."

Alfeegi twitched. "True. But why give us the soul?"

The Dragon Lord put on a cloak and headed outside. "To prevent him from being resurrected. As soon as I'm given that soul I will seal it in the casket hidden in the underground sanctuary of this castle."

* * *

"Kharl! I brought it!" yelled Jaken as he carried the Tenseiga wrapped in a cloth.

"Very good Jaken, now hand it to Garfakcy." Jaken carefully handed the sword to Garfakcy. When the human disappeared with it Jaken turned to Kharl.

"Um . . . Kharl-san, what are you planning to do with the Tenseiga?"

Kharl turned around and gave Jaken an evil smirk. "Why Jaken, I'm going to use the sword to create my master once again."

"How are you going to do that?" Jaken questioned.

Kharl smirked and opened the casket that contained Tatsuhiro's corpse. "Tenseiga is the sword of resurrection correct? I'm going to use that sword to place a portion my soul within my King and recreate him using this corpse. Unfortunately his body his damaged greatly so he will be shapeless but once I find a suitable corpse he will be reborn. But I also need his soul that the Dragon Lord has."

Jaken glared at Kharl. "That's disrespectful towards Tatsuhiro-sama!"

Kharl gave Jaken a cold stare. "Disrespectful? Why is that?"

"Tatsuhiro-sama was the Demon King of the East as an Inu Daiyokai. It would not be right for him to be reborn as a shapeless monster that has no form! Let him have his honor as an inuyokai and allow him to rest!"

Kharl's eyes grew cross. "Rest?! How can he rest when he didn't get to avenge his own grandmother?" He picked up a sword and sliced Jaken, killing him in an instant.

He put the sword down and glared at Jaken's corpse. "How pitiful. To think that the great Inu Daiyokai Tatsuhiro would have a lowly yokai like you as his servant."

"Garfakcy." He called.

"Yes, Lord Kharl?" answered Garfakcy when he returned.

"Did you place the sword into the tube like I asked?"

"Yes Lord Kharl. But it vanished into thin air as soon as I put it into the tube."

"Hmm." Kharl nodded in great disappointment. Oh well, he could make do without it. He nodded his head towards the dead kappa yokai. "Do something about this yokai. I'm going out."

"Where to?" Garfakcy questioned.

Kharl put his cloak on and smirked. "To avenge my King of course."

* * *

 _The Faerie elder had sent me a message about the death of the Demon King of the East. His sword, Ry_ _ū_ _, was taken by the Eastern King and was never seen again. My stomach churned when I heard the news. I had to remove myself from Nohiro's presence to cry. Of course Nohiro noticed I was full of sorrow but the faeries kept him distracted and I was truly grateful for that. So much as happened within the past couple of months that I didn't have any time to write it down in this scroll until recently._

 _Not only was Tatsuhiro killed by the Eastern King but his soul was sealed away by the Western King who is also called the Dragon Lord. According to what the Faerie elder told me, Kharl, the alchemist who was Tatsuhiro's advisor, killed the Eastern king in a most cruel way that he could possibly imagine. Apparently, the Demon King of the East was rumored to enjoy slaughtering everything for his pleasure. I find that difficult to believe. No matter if he was a yokai, human, or a hanyou, my son would never enjoy killing. Knowing Inu no Kouhi, she most likely would have taught him to treasure life. I suspect that Kharl had something to do with it. According to the Faerie elder, he views the world as his playground and changes it to suit his every whim. If that is true, then he would have no trouble deceiving Tatsuhiro._

 _Not too long after that, Nadil kidnapped the Dragon Lord's Queen, Lady Raseleanne. This angered me greatly. What could Nadil possibly want with the Dragon Lady? It didn't matter anyway. That action just showed me that Nadil had gotten strong again. Although I don't know how, but I knew that I must take whatever actions I must to protect Nohiro, my only family left._

 _When Queen Raseleanne was rescued, I sensed Tatsuhiro's soul escape the Dragon castle and enter into Nadil's castle. I thought that Nadil might have somehow summoned him but then I realized that Tatsuhiro possessed the corpse of Lord Lykouleon's dragon dog, Illuser. I knew it was my son when I found him slaughtering everything in his path. Of course, it made sense. Being an inuyokai, it was only natural for him to easily take over a dog's body. But the demonic urge to slaughter was too much for him to control. I blame Kharl for this. It was Kharl's enjoyment in toying with the lives of others that caused Tatsuhiro to massacre everyone. I was prepared to kill him with my own hands but then Nohiro stopped me and begged me to hide with him. I understood his worry. He didn't want to be left alone._

 _Luckily, the Dragon Lord was able to stop him and allow my child to reborn. I thought it was odd for him to do that but I was grateful for his action even though it cost the lives of many. Even the Faerie elder. But my son will be born into something greater than a killing machine, right? With the soul of an inu daiyokai protected by the Light Dragon that was infused with the blood of the Dragon Lord became Rath Illuser, Nohiro's twin and my child._

* * *

Nohiro gasped as he set the scroll down and pondered for a minute.

"Of course." Miyabi said. "That is why your head was hurting when that name was mentioned. He is your other half. He is your brother!"

Nohiro sat silently and stared at Miyabi. "But then, if that's true . . . what happened to my memories and my mother?"

Miyabi tugged at the scroll. "Keep reading, I think there's more to it."

* * *

Kharl was gasping for air after he had been running from the Blue Dragon Officer, Kaistern. He attempted to change the little boy, Rath, into a yokai. However, Rath killed Left Bird and Kharl fled with his mission unaccomplished. He stopped and placed his hand on a tree and knelt down for a minute's rest.

"So, you failed making Rath into a yokai." said a voice.

Kharl spun around and saw a woman wearing a white robe and red hakamas. She had long black hair tied into a loose ponytail with a white ribbon. Her brown eyes were dark and also had fury written all over them. "Who are you?" he scowled.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "I should ask _you_ that. Why did you tell him you were his _mother_? As I recall, you didn't create him, you only placed a portion of your soul inside of him. Isn't that right Kharl? Or should I call you the One-Winged Angel?"

Kharl glared at the woman. Just who was she? Then it hit him. "That outfit . . . could you possibly be that miko wife of Sesshoumaru? Kikyou-sama?"

Kikyou stared at Kharl, not amused. "Yes, I am the mother of your late master, Tatsuhiro."

Kharl flinched. This is not how he expected this evening to turn out. "Are you here to kill me?"

Kikyou looked at him in silence before responding. "No. I came to check on my son. But now that I know that Rath is safe, I will leave." She turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Kharl called out.

The miko stopped. "What?" Kikyou asked annoyed.

"If Rath is the yokai half of your hanyou son then where is the human half?" asked Kharl.

Kikyou turned her head and glanced over at him. "I assumed Jaken must have told you everything. Go ask him. I have no intention of telling you anything." She turned back and continued on her way.

Kharl stared at Kikyou's disappearing figure. He had no idea that she was still alive. He thought Nadil finished her off a long time ago. No matter, she did not seek his life so he would let her live. He sensed great power radiating off her. It would be wise not to pick a fight with that woman.

* * *

 _Now that Nadil's head has been cut off everyone thinks that there will finally be peace. But I know better. This is just the beginning. I fear that something terrible will happen soon but I know that my Nohiro is destined to go on a quest. The Faerie race is dying and I was forced to erase all of Nohiro's memories concerning his past. If Kharl were to find him and his knowledge of faeries then he would be killed. I realized that if my son found out then he will probably hate me but he is destined for greatness and I cannot have him die yet. I know that his love for the Elvin Race will assist him in the end._

 _Nohiro, you probably will never hear my last will to you but I will write them and keep them in my heart. Your healing powers are meant for greatness and I know that you will follow your dreams and eventually go back to the faeries. Whether it be by regaining your memories or by your love for faeries resurfacing. No matter what happens I will always be watching over you from a distance. I'll love you always. As long as you're living my child you'll be._

 _Kikyou_

* * *

"Nohiro-sama, please don't cry." Miyabi pleaded as she wiped his tears that were falling down his cheeks.

"I-its ok Miyabi." Nohiro choked. "Now I know that my Okaa-san loved me and I know who my family is." _Message received Mother. Message received._

He wiped his tears and carefully rolled up the scroll. As he was placing the scroll in the box, a cloaked figure walked into the temple. Nohiro turned around as Miyabi flew in front of him with her arms spread out.

"I see that you discovered the temple dedicated to the last generation of the Inu Daiyokai clan."

"The Inu Daiyokai clan?" questioned Nohiro.

"Yes." The figure nodded. "You see, when Sesshoumaru-sama died. The Elvin race decided to build a temple dedicated to the Lord and Lady of the Western Dusis who ruled before the Dragon Lord did. The two rulers had brought the living creatures of Dusis peace. Whether they be human, faerie, yokai, or even a dragon."

Nohiro gazed at the carvings of the two figures. "So that man with the sword is the Inu Taiyokai Sesshoumaru-sama and the woman is the miko Kikyou-sama."

The figure walked in front of the carving of Sesshoumaru and gently placed their hand on it. "That is correct. They brought peace until Nadil had slain Sesshoumaru-sama. Now, no one knows where the miko or the hanyou child are. It is assumed that they died." The figure turned to face Nohiro with the hood covering their face. "I say, what brings you here to Hyuray forest and at the remains of this temple?"

Nohiro blushed and rubbed his head. "Well, you see . . . I've been saving money to go on voyages. It is my dream to meet faeries and eventually wed one. But since most of them died I'm doing what I can to save them." He picked up his backpack and set it on his back. "Now if you'll excuse me I must be going."

He walked past the cloaked figure and walked outside.

As he left and continued on his way the figure pulled back her hood and watched as her son disappear into the forest. Kikyou smiled. "It doesn't look like he needs my help anymore. I guess I have no more reason to be in this world anymore."

She looked up at the carving of Sesshoumaru and rubbed the stone wall. "Your Tenseiga disappeared and gave Rath the ability to be reborn over and over again, didn't it?"

She slowly laid down against the walls as her body began to dissolve in light.

Kikyou woke up on a beach with the waves of the ocean calmly splashing against her legs. She wore a white robe with her black hair draping over her shoulders. She slowly got up and saw a white figure walking towards her on the ocean's surface. She gasped as she saw Sesshoumaru standing over and reaching out his hand towards her. Tears spilled from her eyes as she reached out for his hand.

* * *

Rath looked up in the sky as he, Rune and Thatz were heading over to the resting place of the Dragons. After Nadil was defeated, the dragons had fallen asleep; taking a break from fighting a war.

"Rath?" called Rune. "What's wrong?"

Rath smiled. "Nothing."

Thatz crossed his arms. "What do you mean nothing? You look happy. Did something good happen?"

The new Dragon Lord laughed. "Not really."

He sensed it. He sensed two familiar auras rejoice and go their separate ways. He didn't know who they were or his connection with them but it didn't matter. All he knew is that they were happy and that was all that he needed to know.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

I didn't feel like mentioned much of the series so I just wrote a little bit on how Rath and Nohiro were connected. To answer the question, "Did Nadil know that Rath was the son of Kikyou and Sesshoumaru?" The answer is no. Because Nadil needed the body of a king and Rath/Tatsuhiro's bloodline consists of nobility from his father's side.

I thought I ended it pretty well. I didn't go into detail about how Kikyou erased his memories so I decided to make that part a journal. To make sure, everything that had Kikyou's part of view or anything that was experienced was in the journal. I just decided to write it as if it were the present instead of having you read a long journal.

Hope you enjoyed it til the end!


End file.
